


Henry's Mistake

by Charys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But He Will Learn, F/F, Happy Ending, Henry is a Little Shit, OUAT Season/Series 02, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, but only maybe, but the savior loves her, everything gonna be okay, little shit too, maybe smut, regina is hurting, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charys/pseuds/Charys
Summary: "Henry, I've raised you, for ten years! I already told you, I am trying to be better," her voice trembled as she tried to keep the damn control "please, give me a chance. You are my son, I love you!""Well, I don't. And I wish you had never adopted me."- Hey, this is my first fic and it's probably the worst you could read because I write really badly, but I still hope you give it a chance... Thank you if you do! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I love writing and thought I could give a chance at posting a story... I hope it's not too bad, I'm french so I didn't learn yet everything about the language, sorry if there any misspelling or if the way it's written is odd, feel free to give me any tips, it's appreciated! I hope you'll like the story and well, I'll leave you there. 
> 
> If there any requests, please tell me in the comments I really want to know your thoughts!

The bell chiming announce a newcomer at Granny's. Sad, beautiful brown eyes quickly observed the diner looking for someone in particular. Regina finally spotted Henry, he was in a booth at the back with Miss Swan and her disdainful parents the Charmings, certainly in the process of eating something greasy and unhealthy for him. She approached consciously, ignoring the glares and curious glances she received from the other costumers.

 

"Henry?" She smiled a bit, looking at the young boy. He looked up sharply as well as the other three, recognizing his moth- no,  _Regina_ 's voice. He visualized her suspiciously.

  
"What are you doing here?" He said coldly.

  
She frowned slightly. "I came to see you, I'd like to talk to you about something, Henry."

  
"What about?" Annoying Snow White asked.

  
Regina internally rolled her eyes. It would do no good to show annoyance right now, she just had to stay calm. Henry was going to adore the news she was sure. "Not that it is any of your concern, Snow..." She responded without looking in her direction and addressed herself directly at her son, more softly. "- but I wanted to tell you that I just found an interesting offer on the internet about the park you'd always talk to me about and you wanted to go, so I got tickets and wondered if you'd like that we go together for Christmas." She smiled at him excitedly.

  
He arched an eyebrow. "Huh? You mean the 'Christmas carousel' park?"

  
"Yes. You remember, don't you?" She continued hopefully.

  
"Yeah, I do, but why would I go with you?"

  
She flinched a bit at that and Emma, who was watching the whole scene unfold cringed a bit at the kid's casual answer.

  
"I- well, I thought it could be a good idea to find some time to rebound. I'd really like that we get back the great mother/son relationship we used to have." She smiled with a tilt of her head.

  
"You're not my mother." He replied coldly.

  
She flinched again. "But Henry I thou-"

  
"No!" He stood up at once. All the customers were now watching too with curiosity. "Stop trying to talk to me!"

  
"Kid" Emma warned.

  
But the boy completely ignored her. "You're not my mother, Emma is my real mom! I don't need you!"

  
Brown eyes widened and filled with tears. "Henry, I've raised you, for ten years! I already told you, I am trying to be better," her voice trembled as she tried to keep the damn control "please, give me a chance. You _are_ my son, I love you!" She cried desperately.

  
He stared back at her, pure hatred in his eyes. "Well, I don't. And I wish you had never adopted me." He replied harshly.

  
Regina took a step back. She felt like someone had shot her right in the chest. Why was she even surprised? It is not the first time that her little boy told her these kinds of things, she mused.

  
Emma gasped and stood up too. "Henry! Stop it! Right now!" She exclaimed. He avoided her gaze and crossed his arms. The woman turned to the brunette who seemed to be frozen in place. Tears running down her cheeks, she had lost complete control of herself, and she didn't care if everyone could see her weakness anymore. "Regina..." Emma consciously put a hand on the brunette's arm, but the touch was shaken away violently.

  
"No," she whispered. She looked at Henry and asked "is that what you really wish for?"

  
At the boy's nod, she turned numb. "Then, if that's what you want, you shall get it."

 

With these last words, purple smoke engulfed her and before anyone could reply, she was gone, leaving the entire diner speechless.

 

 

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you have read, and please don't hesitate to give me advice, and your opinion, as long as it is constructive, also tell me if you didn't like it, I really prefer you to be honest, while with respect of course. Sorry again if there are any errors and tell me if you want chapter 2!
> 
> ( 'Christmas carousel' is a park that I invented in case for those who wonder, yes I know, not very good idea.  
> I know that the chapter is too short and I apologize, I'll try to make it longer for the following ones. )
> 
> Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if I took long to update, but I don't have a lot of time to write and as I promised to make longer chapters, well you know, turns out it's really hard. And of course my mind can't stop itself from imagining other stories, so I have to take care of everything at once. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I apologies for any misspelling mistakes in advance!

Emma stroll through the streets, her thoughts burning inside her head. She couldn't fathom to erase the image of a tear drenched beautiful face, losing it all in front of the whole diner three nights ago. After the sudden disappearance, everyone had remained still for a few seconds, then, like if nothing had happened, continue through their lunch. She couldn't care less about the others but the worst was that Henry, had too, sit down and remained to chat with his grandparents eating fries, like if his mother didn't just breakdown because he wished she hadn't adopted him.

 

  
She'd thought about it all night and she just couldn't believe her son had done that. How many times did she wished that every time a couple would come through the doors of the orphanage, they would take her to their home and make her their daughter and love her unconditionally like the woman who 'let her aside the road' should have done?

 

But she was never enough for those people, no, they would always take the little girls in pink dresses who looked like princesses and were clean and respectful. The perfect daughter, she wasn't that.

 

She was messy and silent, she'd never talk too much so she wouldn't annoy them. She just wanted them to love her, she'd accept anything for love. She'd always have good grades and take care of her clothes so they wouldn't be ruined. She would be respectful and play with dolls if she had to. She would not ask for things so they don't spend their money for simple toys. She wouldn't climb in trees so she wouldn't risk to have to go to the hospital. She would smile and never complain about anything.

 

 

But no matter what she did, she was still never enough.

 

She'd dream every night about a loving mother who would tuck her in, sing lullabies and tell her a story. Who would caress her hair and hug her tightly to her chest when she'd have a horrible nightmare. She would have loved to have someone to take her to amazing parks and buy her books, toys and good clothes instead of a holey cloth, teared pages and broken dolls.

 

She'd just dream to have the life Henry got.

 

That's after all why she gave him up for adoption, so he wouldn't have to go through what she had and be happy in a loving home. _His best chance_. And that's what he got and now that she thought about it, it was all thanks to Regina, and she never thanked the woman for raising him.

 

When the kid brought her to Storybrooke, she was so entranced by the fear that he might be in a horrible family who mistreated him after he couldn't stop talking about the _Evil Queen_ , that she must have looked like an enemy to Regina.

 

She didn't even thought about the fact that he was healthy and well clothed, he did not seem to be lacking anything, and when she walked Henry to the mansion and that the woman had immediately run to him and cling like he was a lifeline, deep down Emma already knew he was loved. Regina may have been a strict mother but now that she met Cora, she could understand that the former queen obviously did not had the best of childhood either.

 

They had a lot in common that was to say. But she loved the little boy and raised him in the best life he could've ever have. Emma just wish Henry could understand that. If Regina had adopted her, she would certainly be more educated and well mannered, that for sure, she would also have had a happy childhood.

 

The young woman knows that Henry was happy before all that fairytale bullshit, she knew because the evening she came to see the mayor explaining she would leave, when Regina had excused herself to the kitchen, before following her, Emma had seen a picture hanging on the wall in the den of Henry and Regina. He must have been five or six year old and both brunettes were beaming beautifully.

 

She never saw that beautiful smile on the former queen's face except once; when she had rescued Henry and Archie at the mines. Regina had smiled so wide with tears of joy in her eyes it was so breathtaking, she wished she could see that smile again. Because, now, all she saw was pain and only pain, as she replayed the scene in her head at Granny's.

 

* * *

 

Entering the loft, she fell on a scene that made her feel quite bizarre. Mary- no, _Snow_ and David, James or prince whoever he was, were chatting comfortably, while Henry was eating cereals on the table reading some comics, it seamt. It felt odd and not really in a good way.

 

 

She approached and seated on his side eyeing the magazines with interest. Snow White turned around seeing her daughter, "Emma! Honey! You're back, how was your day?" Emma cringed internally; gods, why did she have to always squeal like that? She smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace but didn't reply.

 

 

Henry looked up and stood up to embrace her, "Emma!" she smiled and hugged him back, ruffling his hair.

 

 

"Hey kid, whatcha reading there?" She pointed to the magazines.

 

 

"Marvel comics! Wanna read with me?" He asked excitedly. She nodded got up to follow him to the couch but before she could, Snow and James ushered her to the counter.

 

 

She joined them with a questioning look. "What's up?"

 

 

"Emma, honey, we were talking about, um... _you know who_." She whispered, widening her eyes comically. James nodded with a serious look.

 

 

She chuckled raising her eyebrow, "Woah, I didn't know Voldemort was a part of this fairy tale bullshit too!" she whispered mockingly.

 

 

She received two disapproving looks, "Emma! Don't be a child!" Snow reprimanded.

 

 

Rolling her eyes, she said " I don't know, let me guess, Regina?"

 

 

James nodded again. "Yes, we finally came to a conclusion about what to do with her, and we needed to talk to you about it, you know, since you're Henry's mother..." He trailed.

 

 

She frowned, " What do you mean by "what to _do_ with her"? She didn't bothered us or something... last I know, why can't you just leave her alone for once with your accusations?"

 

 

"Emma!" Snow should really stop calling out her name like that, she felt her nerves already coming back and she could smell the troubles just by "what to do about her" as if they wanted to incinerate the woman or something. She really didn't have time to hear once more about how the enchanted forest works, to be honest, she had enough after the incident with the magical hat.

 

  
"Emma, surely you understand that we thought about it, after everything that happened, Regina must be put to an end definitely. And this time, we won't let her fool us again, if we want to avoid another event like the curse. She's gone too far."

 

 

"Look, I know we already talked about this, but I'm gonna say it again. The Regina you know, is not the same here. and what would you propose we do anyway? She's already been in house arrest and even locked in jail. Both didn't go well. She didn't kill anyone last I know, right? So I don't see why we are still talking about it."

 

 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she's not plotting her revenge right about now. That's why we need to stop her, because she, surely won't. Not till she'll be definitely be rid of us!" Snow exclaimed.

 

 

Emma sigh. In all honesty, this affair was starting to give her a headache. Her parents were right, but she also couldn't forget Regina. The problem is, she's probably the only one who doesn't want her dead. What is she even supposed to do? Should she really defend her, she's the evil queen after all. She's probably not worth saving and Emma would save herself a great deal just by letting her parents take care of all this. She could finally have some time with her son. It was time for her to be a mother, no? All these confusing thoughts were eating at her and it just didn't help. So she just shrugged and opened the fridge. Taking a beer, she turned to her parents, both were looking at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrow in question, "Tell me, what do you plan to do to her exactly?"

 

 

They shared a look then looked back at her, still with that serious look of hers, Snow calmly said " We talked with the Blue Fairy, she has a spell, well, she just have to cast it, no difficulties, a little bit of fairy dust then Regina will be back into a child, then we make her cross the town line, and we'll be ride of her for good."

 

 

Henry turned around, hearing a shatter of the bottle of beer Emma just let out of her grasp. The sound reasoning in the whole loft. Emma stood, still, shock written all over her face.

 

  
No sound was made, but just a simple pained whisper :

 

  
"What?"

 

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and tell me if you'd like to see something in particular in the story I could add, I would do it gladly! Also, I know it's not THAT long but I promise, I'm doing my best and the next one will be even longer. Steps by steps, right?   
> In case anyone here has Instagram, here's my account: https://www.instagram.com/swensbeliever/?hl=fr  
> If you want to DM me, please do! I'd love to talk. <3


End file.
